Dad finds out
by puzzlingamutofangirl
Summary: We all know Amu's dad, and we all know what he's like. So what would happen if after 2 years he finds out about Ikuto and the time he spent in Amu's room? Beta'd and edited :  Please Read.
1. Chapter 1: The Phonecall

**Beta Note: Hey! I'm XEri-chanX and I'm puzzlingamutofangirl's new Beta Reader. I hope I've made it better for you *cough*flamers*cough* and all of the other readers. If you have anyproblems, feel free to review on this, or message yours truly (me) :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzlingamutofangirl: Hi this my first fanfic so it might not be that good.<strong>

**Ikuto: Well, you know if you made it, it definitley won't be any good!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: Hey, give me a break!**

**Eri: Yeah! Leave her alone. Don't forget there's two of us now! :)**

**Ikuto: O.o I'll be good.**

**Eri: Unfortunatley, puzzlingamutofangirl does not own anything to do with Shugo Chara! If she did, we'd probably see a hell'a lot more AmuTo and not as much TadAmu... Any events or OC's mentioned within this story are strictly coincidental and do not resemble anyone or anything in real life (though they may be based on them)**

**Summary:**

We all know Amu's dad, and we all know how protective he is. So what would happen if after 2 years he finds out about Ikuto and the time he spent in Amu's room?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: The Phonecall<span>**

**Amu's P.O.V **

"Amu-chan" whispered Tadase, his voice quiet and nervous.

"Hello, Tadase-kun" I said with a smile.

"Amu-chan w-will y-you " he stuttered as his face went a deep shade red. I knew what was coming, and decided to help him along, although my answer was already thought of.

"What's wro-" I started, when his prince side took over and he shouted:

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" My teeth were slightly gritted and my hands balled into fists. How could he ask me that after what he did to me?

A tear threatening to roll down my face, I retained my anger and dangerously whispered, "I'm sorry Tadase, but we broke up a year ago because of _that_. I like someone else now, anyways." With that, I turned and stormed home, letting the tears spill. I couldn't _look_ at him anymore, nevermind date him!

But what I didn't know was that Tadase had another side -a devious side- and with a few realisations, he came to know who the person I liked was.

And boy, did he have a plan.

* * *

><p>I got home find my dad causing a commotion. His hands were in the air, tears streaming down his face, and he was chanting something about he'd find 'the boy who dared to do it', and something involving one of his 'angelic daughters'.<p>

I could feel the sweat drop on my head. Maybe Ami got a boyfriend... or maybe a friend that just so unfortunatley happened to be a boy. I don't know. Mind you, it could be something smaller than that, it _is_ Papa after all.

"Papa..." I started, but he just started to cry even more (if that's even possible).

"Amu, Amu why do this to papa WHY!" he bellowed while Mom tried to calm him down.

"Um...Mama...what happened?" I confusedly mumbled. I had no idea what was going on.

"Your Father got an anonymous phone call today. They were rattling on about being called King and...Well let's just say the rest of the phone call wasn't pleasant news, apparently..."

"What did they say to make Papa like this!" I was annoyed. I knew it had to be Tadase, and he must have...!

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzlingamutofangirl: So what did you think?<strong>

**Ikuto: Gay.**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: ...I know where you live...**

**Ikuto: ...How do you know that...?**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: Um...Well...I...uhh...**

**Ikuto: Stalker.**

**Eri: Hey guys, break it up! It's the end of the chapter, we're running out of space!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: *loud cough* Anyways, back to business. My friend Lauren will be sharing my fanfic ... but... but...she likes TadAmu *sweatdrops***

**Ikuto, Eri & Amu: R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: Yay time for chapter 2!**

**Amu: Wooh! More awesome Beta work from Eri!**

**Eri: Right! So get reading! puzzlingamutofangirl doesn't own Shugo Chara, no matter how much she wants to!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: He's Back<strong>

**Amu's P.O.V:**

**FLASHBACK**

_"What did they say to make Papa like this!" I was annoyed. I knew it had to be Tadase, and he must have...!_

_Oh no._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Well dear, I don't know. The second he got the phone call he was like this." Mama sighed, worry seeping into her voice.

"Um...P-papa..." I was nervous about asking- in fear of the answer, "what did the person say to make you upset?" I asked, knowing for certain the answer I would receive was bad news.

"Amu, my little sparrow... why?" He cried dramatically. I sighed. Forever the Drama Que- King.

"Papa, if you don't tell me what they said, I can't tell you whether it was true or not!" I slowly explained, deciding to take the quiet option so he would calm down quicker. It worked, and I found myself receiving the constantly darkening and serious expression Papa wore as we all (except Ami) made our way to the dining room.

" This boy...he...he," oh no, I could already tell that Papa was elevating into his previous hysterics,"he said that 2 years ago an older boy was staying in you room, he slept in your bed, hid in your wardrobe and was caught in the shower naked with you! Please tell me it's not true! Please, Amu!" he rushed though his words in tears. By this time myself and Mama were as pale a ghosts. I was right by thinking it was Tadase...

"B-but it isn't true is it...it can't be...my Amu wouldn't do that!" he said, now trying to deny the facts he had unknowingly spoken, and trying to convince himself that the mysterious caller had made a mistake.

"Well we weren't naked..." I muttered, while trying to think up an excuse.

His jaw dropped to the floor and his face went as white as someone who had just seen a ghost...or who was a ghost. There was an awkward moment which became even more akward when the man of the house fainted.

**Papa's P.O.V**

_'Ugh, where am I?'_ I thought as I got up to look at the time. The clock read 8:46am, I was out all night...

"Ouch, my head. What happened?" I groaned, clutching said part of body.

**FLASHBACK**

_"B-but it isn't true is it...it can't be...my Amu wouldn't do that!" I said, now trying to deny the absolute banter the rude caller had accused my daughter of, and trying to convince myself that the mysterious caller had made a mistake._

_"Well we weren't naked..." Amu muttered, head down and hands resting on her lap._

_I saw red._

**FLASHBACK END**

Suddenly, the door opened and my darling girls walked in from the cold winter day outside. I acted calm as I stood, brushing non-existent dust off my shoulders.

_THUMP!_

I was the only one who seemed to notice the muffled noise coming from Amu's room, and so I headed up there with the pretense of going to the bathroom.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

After Papa left to go to the bathroom, Mama, Ami and I made our way to the living room to watch some TV.

Just as we had settled down, we heard what sounded like and argument upstairs...wait...you need two people for an argument. There's papa and...-

I heard Papa scream in fury. My door was slammed against the wall in an act of fury and had the house rattling for a few seconds. Telling Ami to stay put, myself and Mama started walking up stairs to my room. But the second we saw the scene inside, we froze.

Papa was holding someone by the scruff of the neck, and that person was...!

"I-IKUTO!" I exclaimed in downright shock.

'W_hat the hell is he doing here? Last time I checked, he was in Europe looking for his Father... and he's HERE!' _

"Yo, Amu-_koi_" he cooed alluringly with his famous smirk. That earned him a smack over the head from Papa. I zoned out and smiled softly, remembering all the good times we had.

My trail of thought was broken by Ikuto hitting the floor after Mama made a tactiful move to get my Papa to let him go. Mama was giggling at the sight as I rushed towards Ikuto and helped him to his feet.

"Ikuto what are you doing here? I thought you weere in Europe!" I exclaimed, not taking my eyes of my Papa, who was being restrained by Mama.

"Aww Amu-koi didn't miss me." he acted sad, head hanging, pout on his finely made feat-

_'Stop Amu, what are you thinking!'_

"Ikuto, of course I missed you! I...I lo-" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I could feel the heat rising to my face. '_I can't believe I all most confessed my love for him in front of Papa! What's wrong with me!' _

"It's okay, dears. Carry on." Mama urged while shushing my dad, who was struggling in her grasp.

I blushed and pawed at the ground with my right foot.

"Iku-

"Amu-"

Ikuto chuckled at my startled expression, "you first," he offered.

"Well, I..." Papa chose this as an opportune moment to break out of Mama's grasp. He headed straight for a startled Ikuto.

"You leave this house, and never come back. If I ever see you with my Amu again, I'll-"

"Papa! No!" I shouted, diving so I was in between Ikuto and Papa, but facing Papa. My arms were spread in a protective gesture.

"Amu move, or-"

"Or what, Dad? If you love me as much as you act like you do, you'd listen to what I have to say. Don't make Ikuto leave." I inhaled deeply,

**"Because I love him."**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzlingamutofangirl: so what did you think?<strong>

**Ikuto: ...I liked it...**

**Eri: owo Really? Yay for plot development!**

**Amu: Yay for drama!**

**Randomer: Yay for crazy dads!**

***cricket noise***

**Eri, puzzlingamutofangirl & Amu: R&R! Special offer! Anyone who does, gets a cookie! :)**

**Yoru: See ya next time! Nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: hi everyone sorry for not updating in so long I had a ****LOT**** to do oh and thanks for the reviews and ideas they really helped. **

**Ikuto: blah blah blah Get to the amuto!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: amu I got something you might want to hear**

**Amu: what?**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: here *holds out piece of paper and starts reading***

**Ikuto: you wouldn't **

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: *cough* a poem by ikuto.T.**

**Ikuto: ok you win please don't say anymore!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: YAY now do the disclaims**

**Ikuto: Puzzlingamutofangirl doesn't own anything but her ideas and the power to annoy me**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: I don't own the power to annoy you I just do it now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3:**

**WHAT!**

**Ikuto's Pov: **

**I sat there looking at the sleeping beauty that was my little strawberry, she looked so peaceful so innocent like an angel. I smiled at her not smirked smiled I was so happy, excited, scared, worried, shocked and confused did she really say she loved ME not kiddy king but ME, oh just remembering her say those words send shivers down my spin, I played with a peach of her perfect hair twisting it around my fingers and bring it up to my nose to inhale her sweet smell. Ok maybe I am a pervert but I can't help it I mean just look at her she an angel no scratch that she's **_**my**_** angel well at least she will be soon. I smirked as I saw her eyelids flutter open to reveal her beautiful honey ords.**

**Amu's pov:**

**My eyes flutter open to see a wonderful site I was lying on ikuto's lap as he mess with a peach of my hair, he smirked at me "good afternoon my little strawberry" I blushed and lapped of him "I-Ikuto way are you what happen, please tell me I'm still dreaming ARRRRRRRRR" I yelped while running around the room he must of found this amusing because he started to laugh "arr does my little strawberry not remember what she said" he pouted "what?" I said in a confused tone then it hit me and it hit me hard**

***flashback***

"_I LOVE HIM" I yelled only just realising what I had just said "oh-no I just-" then everything when dark_

***End of flashback***

**My face was as red a Ran's heart, I tried to speak several time but nothing came out what was I suppose to say to him! Suddenly my trail of though was interrupted in the nicest way possible I must add. Ikuto had placed his lips on my and pulled me into a soft kiss my eyes widen in surprise before closing I kiss back causing ikuto to deepen the kiss until it was a full blown make-out scene, ikuto licked my bottom lip begging for entry I hasted at first but slowly open it, ikuto wasted no time to push his tongue in and explore every corner of my mouth coursing me to moan slightly. A couple of minutes later we pulled away for air panting "ik...to i...love...you" I whispered while panting he smile "i...love you...too" the also panted but the he smirked and add "perverted kid" "you really know how to ruin a moment don't you" I said as I shot him a glair before giggling and adding "but that one the thing I love about you" then giving him a quick kiss and smiling " he smiled but this eye looked serious " amu I have something Important to ask you"**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: hehe a cliff-hanger and i know it was **_**really**_** short sorry but my mum said i can only have 15 minutures on the computer on a school day now and i had to work on some revison for an science test then my little sister though it was a good idea to ****Erase** _**everything**_** on my pc thank god i back everything up and then i was stuck babysitting her arrrrrrrr stupid darts final, stupid day, stupid ikuto for not being real!**

**Ikuto: you live to piss me of don't you?**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: not really I mean you got to make out with amu didn't you?**

**Ikuto: yea...but I want to know what I ask her!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: sorry you'll have to wait **

**Ai: hello (in an ****unemotional voice )**

**Ikuto: who's this chick?**

**Ai: i am emma ai (in an ****unemotional voice )**

**Ikuto: o...k then what do you what?**

**Ai: a hell girl/jigoku shoujo fanfiction (in an ****unemotional voice ok you get it)**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: ok then but only if u do something for me**

**Ai: r&r please.**


End file.
